


blank slate

by reclone



Series: heartless angels [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Robots, Storyline change, first part, personality change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclone/pseuds/reclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear's grandpa doesn't find him. Instead, he's taken to a scrap shop and bought online by a young boy in Europe who's convinced he can fix him. But what if there's nothing to fix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a gift

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short as it's the prologue. More to come soon~

“One gift.”

Those were the only words spoken to him on his birthday. No happy wishes, no congratulations on turning 17. He'd learnt over the years not to waste his one gift on something he could only get a limited amount of fun on, and there was a particularly upsetting year when he was twelve and he'd tried to spend extra time 'choosing' so he could browse the internet, and he was instead told he would get no gifts whatsoever. It'd been so long that he'd forgotten what it was like when he used to have a pile of wrapped boxes in his room, and his brother would sit next to him and try and help unwrap things. He was sure Theo was now the one with all the gifts from family members stacked in towers so high they'd topple over.

He'd been searching for an hour, with his gifts from previous laying on the floor next to him, along with the yearly stack of clothes his parents always gave him. Noiz seemed as unenthusiastic as any other year as his parents stood directly outside his door, mumbling to each other. But this year was different, special. He had to find exactly what he wanted, and quickly.

And finally, he landed on a website. A shop on a Japanese island selling old robot parts. After trying, and failing, to find matching parts, he noticed an offer on the side of the page, in smaller text than the rest. An offer for a broken robot.

It was the best he was going to get.

Noiz bought it immediately, despite the only pictures being vague silhouettes. There were no details on how broken it was or even how it was broken, much less who had made it. He didn't care. The robot came coupled with a set of tools to fix it, but from what Noiz read, it wouldn't be enough to fix a whole robot.

The next day, when everything in the house was as quiet as usual, he sat up to see a large box positioned near his door. He wasn't surprised on how it had gotten there, or how he hadn't woken up to see it; all gifts arrived in his room like that. His hair was growing out a bit longer than he liked it, and he was hit with a memory of Theo saying he wanted long hair, but he immediately blocked that thought as he yawned and walked up to the box. His hands ran over it hesitantly, before he picked at the tape keeping the box together.

Due to the lack of scissors, it took him a few minutes to pull the tape away from the cardboard, and he took a moment to look at the box. He wasn't excited, his heart was beating steadily. Noiz sighed, once more coming to the conclusion that his parents were right. He wasn't normal. But when he pulled the flaps of the box away and his hands came into contact with a mound of white hair, he felt his heart skip.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty short: its the prologue kinda. Also this story is slowly being rewritten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His white haired robot wakes up and Noiz names his android, after something he notices about his eyes.

The silence hit him harder than ever. The only thing he could hear was the rustling of the cardboard and, faintly, the robot's hair shifting around as Noiz played with it between his fingers. He couldn't feel it, if it felt real or synthetic, but it sure _looked_ real. Each individual strand fell back onto the head of this robot, limply and settling back into its place. Noiz wanted to just stay like that, before he took the robot out and saw how it was broken.

Noiz slipped his hands under the android's arms, tugging upwards. He'd miscalculated the weight and, in a moment of near-shock, knocked both of them into the wall. If he'd been... _normal_ , as his parents put it, he would've felt the bruise quickly forming on his shoulder. Instead, he just sat the thing down, letting it sit limply. It looked almost awkward, with its arms hanging down like that. Did this thing have an on-button? Noiz moved its head around, trying to find something behind the ears or _anything_ _r_ eally.

Noiz played around for a few minutes, before groaning. “This is a bore. Wake up already.” When he looked back into the robot's face, he almost jumped at glassy pink eyes staring at him. “Fucking finally.” He sighed, shaking his head. The robot said nothing, and perhaps that's how it was broken. Noiz put his hands back on either side of its jaw, moving him around to look at his face properly. Everything looked fine, even the little moles on his chin. It continued to stare at him, not moving a limb. “What?”

It blinked a few times, before tilting its head. “What...?”

The blonde groaned and rolled his eyes. “What are you called?”

“R-2E-054” Right. So, in short, it didn't have a name. Noiz shuffled backwards to look at it from further away. It's white hair was long, coming down past his jaw line. Strands of it fell in its face, though it didn't care enough to sweep it away. Its skin, porcelain without even a scratch on it, was paler than even Noiz', and he'd been indoors for years.

“So what _do_ you know about yourself? Other than your serial number.”

The robot looked confusedly at him, before it straightened up slightly. “I am a robot built by,” At this point, there was no noise as if the information was lost. “, and I am designed to resemble a human male. My last system restore was,” It went silent again. “It appears I do not have all the answers.”

“No shit.” Noiz glanced at him, and the first word that came to mind was what he was to be called. “Your name is Clear now. Forget your serial code thingy, you won't need it.”

'Clear' stared at Noiz for a moment, before a faint smile appeared on his face. He didn't respond.

Clear paused, as if trying to think of the right words. Noiz couldn't exactly _see_ anything wrong with him, but maybe it was an internal error. “What should I call you?” Clear said, stopping his train of thought.

“Noiz.”

“Master Noiz.” Clear said, but Noiz shook his head and repeated his name again. “N... Noiz.” The robot felt, admittedly, uncomfortable about not giving him some sort of title. Something that proved the difference between them. But at the same time, he supposed Noiz was right. Clear didn't even remember where he came from. Had his memory been wiped? He only remembered information. Snippets of things. But he knew he'd been awake before this, and thrown away.

Clear watched Noiz with a fascination, his eyes wide. “Well. That's it for now.” Noiz yawned, turning back to his computer. Sure, he was happy as _hell_ that this guy had finally arrived. But it seemed he would have to teach him a number of things before they could actually leave.

When he turned around, Clear was standing up and glancing around his room. Noiz didn't really feel embarrassedat how barren it was; he knew it wasn't his fault. The android started walking, slowly, and Noiz realised he didn't have any clothes on. He stood and, moving to the plain dresser in the corner, searched through it. A plain white shirt and trousers didn't seem to suit Clear. It was too boring; he didn't want him to suit the room or anything.

He would have to buy clothes for Clear. That was one thing he was allowed to have: a choice in his clothing. While he wasn't really interested in fashion, and the like, he did own whatever he thought was bizarre. So he handed Clear a neon pink shirt with a big, bright eye on it and black jeans. Clear, unfazed, pulled the shirt on over his head. “Nice.” Noiz said, not even looking, before collapsing back onto his bed.

“Nice...” Clear repeated, humming. “Nice.” He tried to make his tone sound as uncaring but sincere as Noiz', but he just sounded like he was trying too hard. He flopped onto the bed next to Noiz himself.

The blonde sat up, frowning. “Oi.” he started, but Clear turned his head to look at him.

“You said 'nice' and then you lay down on your bed. So I did the same.” Noiz looked at the white haired boy and let out a scoff, shaking his head.

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

Clear scoffed, badly. He sounded like he had choked.  “ _Whatever_.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear discovers Noiz and takes in every little detail. But Noiz starts seeing parts of himself coming out in Clear, which isn't exactly a bad thing.

A week passed since Clear had arrived. Since then, he'd become somewhat used to Noiz' odd mannerisms. He figured out that “Whatever” usually meant “Lets drop this topic”. There was a different between “Shut up”, “Shut the fuck up” and “Oh, shut up”. Noiz always sat in odd positions and Clear couldn't figure out how he did it without getting joint pains. Clear had stopped sitting bolt upright and instead slouched over in an attempt to imitate his owner.

Noiz didn't like explaining things, so Clear had to use the situation to work things out. There was a day where Noiz was awake, but he didn't move a muscle. Clear had asked if he was okay, and Noiz had said “Yeah.”. That was the first lie he'd heard, and he come to the conclusion that if he had a problem, he shouldn't tell other people.

Another thing was how he barely ate his food. Clear asked him why. “Tastes like ass.” Clear laughed. He made sure he would remember that sentence.

Now, Noiz was laying on his side, his legs propped up on Clear's lap. Clear had Noiz' “Coil” phone. Noiz had ordered it online from somewhere, but there was no reception. So the android was playing a cute little 8-bit style game; Dragon Warrior. It was, apparently, a port of a _really_ old game. The blonde sounded almost _proud_ as he talked about it, but Clear was just confused.

“Do you know why I bought you?” Noiz said, and Clear took a few seconds to pause his game. The white haired boy looked up and shrugged, something he'd learnt from Noiz himself. Noiz lowered his voice. “I'm gonna run away.”

Clear stared at him. “But you're only sixteen.” Noiz laughed a bit and went back to typing, no more explanation. Did he buy him to help him escape? Where was he planning on going? And... “Will you get rid of me when you're free?” Clear said, his tone taking one of offence.

Scoffing, Noiz kicked one of his feet into Clear's face softly. “Obviously not, you fucking idiot.”

“Smells like ass.” Clear said, his tone factual. Uncaring. Noiz stopped and stared at Clear, moving his foot so he could see his face. Clear just stared back, and Noiz was glad that the android had taken up the habit of _blinking_ cause it had started to get creepy. Then, realising Clear was copying his mannerisms, he burst out laughing.

Clear smiled and went back to playing his game with a light heart. If he could make Noiz laugh, then he didn't mind where they went. Not even if Noiz _did_ get rid of him somewhere along the way. He wasn't much of a person yet, since his memories had been wiped and his personality was bland, but he was working on that latter part. Noiz was the sort of person who didn't ask too many questions, and the type you don't ask much either. But he always answered Clear.

“Do you have a plan for getting out?” Noiz nodded and leant over Clear, pressing things on his coil. Clear hummed as Noiz opened up a document. It wasn't very detailed. “Get money, get plane, leave.” Clear read, biting his lip. Noiz explained he had a bank account which had been opened when he was a child. There was enough to get away in there. All he had to do was find the details and leave while his parents were out. Clear grinned slyly and shut the document. “Okay.” was all he said, before playing his game again.

Noiz stared at him for a long while, before sighing and turning back to his own screen. Neither of them knew where they were going, but Clear seemed confident in him. Enough to follow him blindly? Definitely.

He felt something touch his face and turned to look at Clear, identifying the object as a foot. “Why did you do this?” Clear asked, his toes moving to tap Noiz on the face. The blonde grabbed his foot and his leg, twisting them both to twist Clear around. Clear let out a yelp as his head came into contact with the floor and Noiz was surprised he could feel pain. It didn't seem to affect him much. Was he some sort of fighter robot?

“Cause you were annoying me.” Noiz said, letting go of the android. “You okay?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Clear scoffed, sitting back up. Did Noiz think he was badly built or something? Yes, he was advertised as broken but only because he'd started feeling like... He couldn't remember. Clear shook his head and slumped back down to complete that video game. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Clear, how did you break?” Being stuck in that boxey room was obviously weighing on the robot's mind, but tonight was the night they'd leave. Over a month had passed and Noiz could hardly see the blank personality Clear had anymore. His mannerisms were slack and lazy, and he took a long time to turn away from the coil in his hands.

“Ha?” Clear raised an eyebrow and let out a derisive snort. “Where's this coming from?” Noiz shrugged and Clear scoffed, shaking his head. “I don't know Noiz. Don't have a fucking _clue_. Memory must've gotten wiped or something, I dunno. Now can you shut up so I can contact your brother again?”

Noiz rolled his eyes and went back to looking at his computer. Clear had _really_ changed. He was still cute at times, but Noiz didn't take note of that. Clear looked like someone in his twenties, though Noiz knew he wouldn't age. He, instead, was only sixteen. He didn't care about Clear in that way. But he had to admit he was pretty fucking adorable. Except when he was in a dickish mood, like he was currently. Like he was most of the time. Like _Noiz_ was most of the time.

Clear held the coil up to his ear and began to talk. Noiz stared at him and Clear placed his foot on the other boy's face. Noiz did the same and they were throwing fists at each other the next second while Clear tried to keep his voice steady while he talked but Noiz had him down with a hand around his throat. “Stay on the line.” he commanded, before putting it down and grabbing Noiz' arm. There was no point in twisting his limbs; Clear realised a few weeks ago that Noiz didn't feel pain. Or at least, he didn't react to it. Clear hadn't asked.

He kicked his legs up and came into contact with Noiz' stomach. When Noiz stumbled back, he twisted his arm and pushed him down to the ground, sitting on his back. Clear reach for the coil with his spare hand. “What just happened?” Noiz' brother asked, his voice raspy. _Puberty's a bitch_ , Clear thought.

“None of your fucking business.” He said nonchalantly, before discussing the plan again.

 

* * *

 

Night came and Noiz' coil beeped into the room. Clear, who was laying on the floor with his legs up the wall, perked up and stood to go get it. They waited there for a while and the door clicked. Footsteps retreated, quiet as a mouse, and Noiz stuffed both their clothes into the only bag he owned. It was small and they only had two spare shirts each, but if everything went according to plan, then they could just buy new things as the days went on.

And if they failed, well, they'd probably never see each other again.

Clear looked back at Noiz and stared at him. “Open it.” the blonde uttered, and Clear turned the door knob slowly. The light outside was blinding. They both staggered backwards, but Clear put his hand on Noiz' shoulder, tugging. They had to hurry.

It was an odd sensation for Noiz, seeing his own house. It felt like, even though he'd been there all that time, he never truly lived there. Luckily for them, he still knew the layout and they ran to Noiz' parents' room. They both went through their drawers and containers, but Noiz found his card in his mother's purse. It was in the plastic section, where people usually put photographs or something. He felt a pang of... something, but disregarded it and shoved his bank card into his bag. They weren't supposed to say goodbye to Noiz' brother, in case someone saw them together. He could get in trouble. So Noiz just grabbed Clear's wrist and ran.

Running was another thing which felt new. He hadn't done it in years. Clear seemed fine, not running out of breath, and they sped down the stairs before bursting through the front door.

The chilled winter air crept below Clear's clothes and he shivered, but Noiz assumed it was because he was scared. His hand drifted down from Clear's wrist into his hand. But a spotlight shone onto them and it took them a few stunned seconds to realise it was his parents' car. They'd returned early. Someone must've seen them, or gotten the truth out of his brother.

They ran in the opposite direction of the car, tearing across the drive as if their life depended on it. Noiz figured it did, but Clear only had Noiz in mind. “Noiz?” He heard a shout behind him and, in a moment of weakness, started to turn around. Clear yanked his arm and kept him running, pulling him forwards. His mother yelled his name again and again, saying things in German that Clear only understood parts of, and they ran until they couldn't hear her voice anymore, or the rumble their car.

Neither of them were out of breath and called for a taxi. They had a small amount of money already, from Noiz' brother, to get to the closest airport. They were going back to where Clear was from, Midorijima, and nothing was going to stop them. The taxi slowed to a stop and they paid him quickly, running to the cash point.

Peering over Noiz' shoulder, Clear whistled. “You rich asshole.”

Airport security was fine, but both of their passports (both fake) were stored on one coil so the woman checking had to go through a long process to confirm their ages and places of residency. Noiz was “19” and lived the next town across. His last name was different. Clear was “21” and resided in Midorijima. He was going home. Fifteen minutes later, they were finally running for the gate. Running for the plane.

Running for freedom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're FREE! The next part will be starting soon, don't worry. The second part is all about their life in Midorijima and who they meet. It's gonna be longer, probably. There's a year's timeskip, so Noiz will be 17 approaching 18 and Clear will be rad as fuck


End file.
